1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for mounting glass window panels in automobile doors of the type having a peripheral frame extending around the periphery of the door which frame extends upwardly and inwardly toward the interior of the vehicle at an angle to the vertical. Specifically, the invention relates to an assembly for mounting the window which allows for the quick assembly of the window panel into the mechanism housed within the door which raises and lowers the window in a generally vertical manner. This assembly places the bottom edge of the window glass above the sill of the window opening when the window is in the fully raised position and can accommodate the glass being at an angle when fully raised, with respect to the path of the mechanism within the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many problems arise because of the way automobile manufacturers have mounted side door window panels. Particularly, the so-called chattering of the window mounting assembly is caused by movement of the vehicle door panel with respect to the mounting assembly. In addition, iceing of the mounting assembly and subsequent disengagement of the mounting assembly from the lower cam is not at all unusual because the side window panel freezes closed and the occupant of the vehicle damages the window operator by exerting excessive pressure thereon. Additionally, disengagement of the lower mounting channel from the glass can occur or very high loads on retaining devices applied through the glass cause the glass panel to fracture. It is also not unusual for a vehicle door window to make noise due to the rattling between the door panel and the door glass of a vehicle when the window is cracked to let some outside air into the vehicle.
In addition, many difficulties exist in installing and replacing the glass window panels in automobile doors, especially those doors having an inwardly angled peripheral metal frame around the window opening in the door. These problems are compounded by the fact that the regulator mechanism in the door for raising and lowering the window positions the bottom edge of the glass window panel within the door even when the window is in a fully raised position.
The prior art design requires that the glass panel be installed only after the inside panel of the door has been removed. This is because the bottom edge of the window panel glass is provided with a sash channel in which the roller arms of the window regulator are installed. Since the rollers on the window regulator arm must be within the door even when the window is raised, this design necessitates that the bottom edge of the window panel also be within the interior of the door. Consequently, the inner door panel must be removed before installing or replacing the window. These problems are further compounded when the peripheral metal frame is angled inwardly toward the center of the vehicle to give the vehicle a rounded aerodynamic appearance.
Not only is the replacement of the window made more labor intensive because of the required door disassembly, but an additional problem is caused which arises when the vehicle is involved in a collision from the side. Because the bottom edge of the window panel is housed within the door frame below the sill of the window opening, which sill defines what is known as the "belt line" of the door, a collision produces forces acting on the outer panel of the door and on the mechanism for raising and lowering the window. These forces tend to break at least the lower portion of the window glass panel in the sash area. The transmission of these forces to the lower portion of the window panel is made worse by the now almost universal practice of installing a metal beam across the interior of the door from the side thereof adjacent the front of the vehicle to the side thereof towards the rear of the vehicle. While this beam provides protection to the vehicle occupant from side collisions, it results in higher forces being imparted to the bottom portion of the window panel via the door frame and window regulator even when the window is in its raised position.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,519, an assembly for mounting a window panel is disclosed which solves most of the aforementioned problems. The improved assembly of the present invention not only solves the aforementioned problems but allows the window to be raised in a channel in the frame which is not in line with the path of the window panel inside the door. This is accomplished by having a flexible window panel receiving element fixed to the window panel adapted to resiliently engage an extension on the sash element associated with a window regulator channel mounted within the interior of the door. In one embodiment of the invention, the connecting portion also has bulbous side portions which enhance the seal between the window and the door. The assembly includes a window panel receiving element adapted to be fixedly attached to the window panel. The window panel receiving portion of the receiving element is spaced a sufficient distance from a lower portion thereof adapted to resiliently engage the sash and thereby the window regulator by a flexible connecting element. The length of the flexible connecting element spaces the bottom edge of the window panel above the belt line or sill of the door when the window is in the fully raised position. Thus, should a collision from the side occur, the inward force produced by the movement of the outer door panel is not applied directly against the glass, thereby greatly reducing the forces thereon.
The flexible connecting element extends a predetermined distance between the glass receiving portion and the lower resilient portion of the window panel receiving element adapted to engage the sash of the window regulator mechanism. This distance is such that when the beam on the interior of the door contacts the window regulator mechanism, such as when the door is hit from the side, it causes bending forces to be developed within the window panel receiving element, causing it to deform. If the glass were within the door, forces would be applied in shear against the bottom edge of the glass. Since, when the window is in the raised position, the top and side peripheral edges thereof are fully contained within the full peripheral frame of the door, there is no possibility that the bottom edge of the glass can be forced into the interior of the vehicle when side forces are applied.
In addition, it can be seen that forming the lower resilient portion of the window panel receiving element as a female receiving portion, in combination with a mating male window engagement element on the sash of the window regulating mechanism, facilitates replacement of the window panel. These two elements in combination with the flexible connecting element allow for the replacement of a window panel by removing the damaged window, normally by rotating the window panel towards the front or rear of the vehicle, while the window regulator is in a partially lowered position. Similarly, a replacement window panel is installed with the female receiving portion of the window panel receiving element resiliently engaging the male window engagement element of the window regulator mechanism, thus obviating the need for removal of the interior panel of the door. Furthermore, the flexible connecting element allows the window panel to be tilted toward and away from the side of the vehicle.